Changing Destny
by Winter-stargazer
Summary: "sometimes, i just feel like im dying, you know? That pain that squeezes my heart so much i feel like im suffocating..."  "Shh, its alright, i'll be here by your side.."  somehow, love will always get in the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Mariel-chan: Hey guys! I got this idea reading a book called the Lake of Dreams, and the starting is sort of the same, cos I followed her style of writing for that book, hope you guys like it **

_**Changing destiny.**_

**Prologue:**

The girl leaped out of the window, standing under the many constellations and one shining moon. Stealthy. The soft glow of her pale blue nightgown shimmered under the moonlight, illuminating her pale ivory skin.

She took a step and inhaled deeply, taking in all of the sweet- scented breeze; one, two… Nothing happens. No guards, no voices, no alarms. Only the light breeze, rustling of tree leaves, and faintly, the blaring sound of a car horn. Soft voices rise, mingling. Her parents and the guard's. Her heart quickens with anxiety and thrill. Yet, distinctly, a pang of heartache was included too. She hesitates. Once done, no more turning back. A turning point of her life. But under the shining milky way, and looking up at the beautiful comet soaring its way through the beautiful midnight sky, she felt the freedom she had yearned for so long, one more loving glance at the comet, its wild and fiery beauty, she took a chance and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mariel-chan: Hey guys updated the first chapter of changing destiny, thanks to my first reviewer! Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 1 Changing destiny:_

"_You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching, _

_Love like you'll never be hurt, _

_Sing like there's nobody listening, _

_And live like it's heaven on earth."- William W. Purkey_

**Amu's POV:**

_I was in the dark when suddenly a woman who looks the splitting image of me when I'm older except for the eye color difference, appeared with a man who had the golden honey orbs I had. They stood there, with the woman's waist long pink hair flowing with the wind. She was waving and crying, the guy holding her, with hurt and pain filling his golden honey eyes. Grief. Who were they, I wondered. But why did I felt unwanted? Like I'm all alone in this whole world? For once, I felt lost. What's going on? Everything became blurry, and I felt as though the whole world was crashing its weight down on me, I couldn't breathe-_

" Ah!" I sat up, panting heavily feeling suffocated. I looked around my room to calm myself down…everything's normal. I sighed. Those dream, when will they stop? It's been a while since I got them and I thought they were gone. It has never been this bad. I felt horrible. I felt as though my heart was crushed intobits and pieces. Is it stupid? To feel so unwanted and un-belonged even though I've got a perfectly normal family? To always feel like the odd one out? Can anyone hear me? How I feel? No one could. Lonely. I was crying to myself again. Hahaha, this irony. I laughed bitterly. Suddenly, I felt like singing a song I wrote myself…

_The lonely by Christina Perri:_

_2 a.m., where do I begin?_

_Crying off my face again_

_The silent sounds of loneliness_

_Wants to follow me to bed_

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most_

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in to take my heart again_

_Too afraid to go inside_

_For the pain of one more loveless night_

_But the loneliness will stay with me_

_And hold me 'til I fall asleep_

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most_

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in to take my heart again_

_Broken pieces of_

_A barely breathing story_

_Where there once was love_

_Now there's only me and the lonely_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in to take my heart again…_

Washing off the tearstains of my face, I changed into a black tank top with a red hoodie, and a pair of dark black shorts, since it was a Saturday, and went down to have breakfast with my family.

" Happy 16th birthday Amu-chan! " my family shouted.

I faked a smile, so I won't disappoint them.

"Arigatou Mama, Papa and Ami. What are we having for breakfast?"

" Omelets, bacon, bread and cheese!" they chimed in unison.

_Great way to feel left out, not in sync…_

I sighed and ate my breakfast.

_**After breakfast…**_

"Amu-chan, me and papa have something serious to tell you." Mama told me.

What was it? They're having another kid? Nah, too old. Their engines probably broke down already…they're divorcing, oh holy cow!

I nodded and we sat down on the couch and they blurted the news out, straightforward," Amu, since you're 16, we decided to let you know that you're adopted."

I sat still and let their words wash over me.

I…was adopted…

Suddenly, I felt everything crush over me; I felt unwanted, broken, grief, hatred and many question marks hanging over my head.

If I was adopted…then the dreams I was having, oh god, please don't tell me they were visions that actually happened before, what was going on?

And suddenly, for once, I felt like I was a nobody, I felt like a worthless piece of garbage wandering on the streets.

Did my birth parents love me before?

And…who am i?

**Mariel-chan: okay, so this is the first chapter, hope u peeps like it, and pretty please R and R, it's a really fast process, and so don't be lazy, the characters are a bit ooc, but its to go with the story, I know there are many grammar errors , but, just ignore it, I mean, its not like I have to hand it to a teacher, so yeah, haha :P amuto will appear, in a few chappies, I hope! Give me ideas, or encouragements, it motivates me to write! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Changing Destiny, Chapter 2: Gone and Alone_

**Mariel: ****Hiya guyyyssssssss! Sorry I din update! Its just that not many ppl reviewed and im kinda disappointed, so in order to keep this story going, I really hope u guys wld review,kay? Thanks a lot! :D**

"_It is only when we silent the blaring sounds of our daily existence that we can finally hear the whispers of truth that life reveals to us, as it stands knocking on the doorsteps of our hearts." ~K.T. Jong._

**Amu's POV:**

It was in the night and the air was crisp.

I was getting over the fact that I was adopted. How much more worse could this get? Then again, I had never really belonged ain't it? So who am I really? I stared out my balcony feeling the night breeze caressing my face in its invisible hands. The tree branches danced with the wind. I sighed. Kami-sama, give me an answer, what should I do?

I turned my head to see cherry blossoms floating in the air, being carried away by the wind. Like it has no direction, nowhere to go, just going wherever the wind wanted to take it. Suddenly, it dawned on me.

Thank you Kami-Sama.

I've been trapped in this house for too long. 16 years. Living in lies. 16 years, being left out. 16 years. Not knowing what I wanted. NO. I don't want this life anymore, I'm going to live it MY way, and I now know what I wanted. The truth. I want to know who I really am. My birth parents and my past. No one shall stop me. I shall trust no one but the purest, untainted truth…that I seek.

"_I didn't know what I would find, when I went looking for a reason, I know. I didn't read between the lines. And, baby, I've got nowhere to go, I tried to take the road less traveled by, but nothing seems to work the first few times, am I right?"~ The Outside by Taylor Swift_

It is midnight and everyone's asleep, I was ready.

In my left hand held a note saying why I wanted to leave and how I am grateful towards them for raising me up. I was carrying a backpack. It had my passport, my diary, a bottle of water and cash. A lot of cash. From Midori and Tsumugu. I stole their credit card to retrieve money from the bank. $1000. A lot, but not enough to last me forever. I've got to look for a place to stay. I took my trusty luggage with me and quietly left my room.

I crept down the staircase and silently went to the dining room, placing my note on the counter, with a vase on top of it as a form of a paper weight.

Satisfied, I left the house I never belonged to…

Alone.

**Mariel –chan:**** There another chapter done! I hope u peeps loved it! I'm Sorry if u find it short,but don't worry, chapters will get longer as they progress…I hope. Haha, anyways R and R? ^o^ / **__


End file.
